Cigarette and vapor
by NaruBuki
Summary: How a certain info broker stopped smoking because of a certain debt collector. One-shot. Rated M because of smut hints.


It hurt.

It damn hurt to get up. It hurt to sit. It hurt even to stand.

"This monster has no sense of limits to his strength…" a certain raven info broker mumbled as got up on his feet, swaying a bit as tried to stand but the sore pain in his sensitive spot hurt. In other words, his butt hole hurt and same his lower back. He should have stopped Shizuo after 4th round, no encourage him more until he himself fainted after 7th round, when he came dry.

"Ah, such a mess," Izaya looked over their clothes scattered on the floor of Heiwajima's apartment. Izaya didn't bother finding his own shirt in this horrible mess and just grabbed the first thing he saw in the darkness, since it was past midnight. Picking up a white shirt, it belonging to Shizuo, of course, and put the large shirt on his skinny body, white fabric covering the endless amount of bite marks, hickeys and scars here and there left by Shizuo. The room was stuffed, because the windows were closed, and Izaya didn't like it. He opened the small balcony door and let in the fresh night air in.

"Ahh… Much better~ Ne, Shizu-wan, wake up! Quit snoring," he called out loudly, but he got a snore back in a response. Really, how much of a deep sleeper was this guy… Izaya clicked his tongue and walked over to the blonde's pants laying on the floor, crouching down slowly so won't cause pain to his lower half. He rummaged through the pockets until found a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. The raven walked back on the balcony and took one cigarette out, covering the lighter with one hand to protect the small flame from the wind, lightening the cancer stick and taking a first deep drag, the smoke entering his lungs before breathing out slowly, the gray smoke escaping thin, a bit red lips and swirling in the air before disappearing.

Izaya wasn't one to smoke. Ever. He looked after his body and health, liking a healthy life, no one knew he smoked and he rarely did. But since he saw the blonde smoke so often, he got curious what it is like to smoke. Izaya kept in secret that he smoked after 2 years of graduation, he was surprised Shizuo didn't smell nor taste the taste of cigarettes in his mouth during kisses now. And the informant was deeply thankful to non existing Gods that the blonde was clueless, and would like it that way.

He took another drag and inhaled the nicotine. It was a disgusting taste, how could Shizuo smoke such heavy cigarettes… Izaya liked light ones, those thin ones for women mostly. Ah, what were they called again… Prostitute cigarettes? It sounded funny, yet true in a way. But they were nice to smoke, and not so much bad for his health, so he smoked those. By now Izaya got used to Shizuo's cigarettes, since he stole one each time they had sex and smoked in secret. By morning the smell disappeared from him anyway.

The informant took another drag before tapping on the cigarette lightly, ashes flying down to the ground, crimson eyes watched how the ashes scattered on the ground, falling from 2nd floor down to the 1st. Izaya shifted from one leg to another and winced, instantly regretting the movement. He will make sure to annoy the blonde in the morning and leave a scar or two with his knife, as a revenge. Though as much as Izaya whined in the mornings, he never said the sex was horrible. It was fantastic, amazing, mind blowing, orgasmic and much more than words could describe. Each time Shizuo touched him just right, it made Izaya moan and squirm in pleasure, Shizuo's hot breath against his flesh made him dizzy, the kisses mind blowing and when that huge cock entered his body…

"N-Nn…" Izaya quivered, a light blush on his cheeks. Damn, just remembering each sex made him shudder and get hard. He quickly took another drag to calm down before he ended up waking Shizuo up and demanding another round, like that one time a few days ago. And a week ago. ...and 2 days ago… Oh and another time, like 3 and 4 days ago… ...almost every day, if to say so. The informant couldn't help that the debt collector was such a good lay and a turn on. Just as Izaya moved his hand to take another drag of the cigarette, while leaning on the railing, his wrist was grabbed and a pair of lips touched his fingers that held the cigarette.

"Smoking behind my back, Izaya-kun?"

Cold sweat rolled down Izaya's temple. Shit. Caught red handed. He slowly glanced behind himself, and surely there was standing the blonde, leaning forward a bit as he blowed the smoke out and right into Izaya's face, standing in all his tanned naked glory on the balcony.

"W...Wh...W-wh-wh-when d-d-d-did you-"

"I knew you were smoking long time ago. Just waited when will catch you," a handsome smirk decorated the blonde's face. Izaya let out a nervous squeak and blushed lightly, almost dropping the cigarette out of his mouth. "So, will the oh great God Orihara-sama tell me why he steals my smokes every time and doesn't pay me back?" With those words, Shizuo grabbed the cigarette pack from Izaya and took one out, lightening it up and taking a drag, mocha eyes not looking away from the raven's crimson eyes even for a second.

"I...w..well.. I-... W-WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU ANYTHING, PROTOZOAN?!" the raven suddenly shouted and turned head away, leaning back against the railing and taking a drag, ending up coughing as he inhaled the smoke too fast. Izaya grabbed his throat and coughed, small tears gathering in the corner of his eyes and face flushing a bit. Dang, he still was a horrible smoker after all.

Shizuo chuckled at the sight, taking a drag and blowing it out slowly, leaning against the railing. The blonde was used to walking naked around his house so he didn't even mind he was naked on his balcony, it was past midnight anyway. "So a flea can't smoke, eh? Who knew you sucked at it."

"S-Shut up I- I just… just inhaled in the wrong… throat, that's all," Izaya coughed some more before he calmed down, wiping tears away from his eyes. He then glanced towards the blonde, looking down at his naked glory and facing him once again. "Oi… You do realize you're outside, right? Spare some shame, Shizu-chan. You will blind my beloved humans like this."

"Aaah? Who cares, it's my balcony, I can be naked all I want. Fucks I give on these humans of yours," and with that he took a drag and blew it in Izaya's face, which made the informant frown. Arguing with Shizuo was always useless, he was shut up one way or another in the end. He just continued to smoke quietly, enjoying the night time of the city as some cars drove a bit away from the apartment on the roads, teenagers and troublesome kids were walking on the streets, some causing trouble and some just gathering together to have fun. Typical night life of Tokyo, nothing new. The silence was broken by Shizuo suddenly.

"Say, you're a health freak, right? Why do you smoke anyway?," the question hanged in the air, before Shizuo continued, "I mean I knew you weren't all that pure. Probably drank now and then… But to smoke… Were you influenced by those yakuza guys?"

"Shizu-chan is curious, hm~?" the raven purred, taking a last drag before putting the cigarette out against the railing and throwing the bud away. "Hmm… I suppose it wouldn't harm to tell the truth, since you found out that I smoke. But first!" he turned head and pointed at Shizuo with a serious face, "Tell me how one thing. How one-cell minded monster like you figured out I smoke?"

Shizuo would have crushed Izaya's throat. He seriously would, if not to consider their current relationship. They moved passed the cat-dog fights but insults stayed, though they didn't sound so offencive like before. More like to tease and not feel awkward if they suddenly start talking politely to each other.

"Let's say… Hmm, about… 4 or 5 years ago, when I worked at the gas station service and washed cars, I saw you spying on me. You were sitting on one of the roofs and smoking, it was clear as day but you probably didn't notice that I looked at you." Shizuo shrugged, blowing out last puff of smoke before putting the cigarette out like Izaya did a few moments ago. "I thought at first I was seeing things. I mean, how our health freak Orihara Izaya could be smoking so openly? Then I kept an eye on you, and when you thought I didn't see, I saw you smoking. Mostly you smoked in the alleyways or behind some corners, when you thought no one saw you. Finally, the last evidence was that my cigarettes ended faster than usual, even if I started to smoke less frequently. Also I smelled smoke on your clothes, so only was left to catch you red handed, and I waited for this moment."

Shizuo finished his story and looked at Izaya, smirking smugly as if he was Sherlock Holmes and caught a teenager masturbating. Izaya, meanwhile, couldn't even hold his mouth from opening in shock. Was he so careless…? He was always careful! How could he so easily let the ex-bartender find out something he didn't want anyone to know?! Shizuo was unpredictable, as always! And it made Izaya hate him and love at the same time.

"S-So… Um…"

"Hm?"

"...you're not mad?"

Shizuo blinked. "Mad at what? It's your business, not mine. Unlike you, I won't make you stop smoking." He chuckled and ruffled Izaya's hair before pulled him against his chest by the thin waste, wrapping arms around it. Shizuo gently nuzzled the top of Izaya's head and inhaled his scent with a mix of nicotine. It was so relaxing, surprisingly. "Though I must say… If you can't smoke right, don't smoke at all. It damages your throat and lungs, which leads to cancer and-"

"I know that, you brute! Don't teach the genius here!"

[Half year later]

Izaya stretched on the big bed, wincing a bit at the sore lower back. He laid on his stomach as watched Shizuo getting dressed. "You seriously have to go now…?" The two just had sex and it didn't pass even 5 minutes when Shizuo suddenly got up to go buy new pack of cigarettes, since his ended. He barely kept track on them now, since he smoked one per day or less. The debt collector buttoned up his bartender vest with a gentle smile.

"I'll be right back, don't start whining now Izzy."

"Mou...still, I wanted to cuddle with Shizzy more~!"

The two got more along to the point they changed nicknames and even moved into one apartment together in Ikebukuro. Izaya of course moved out Shinjuku to live in a middle sized apartment with Shizuo. The two were in a stable relationship and dating for a year now. Izaya acted as spoiled as ever, if not more, since Shizuo spoiled him insanely, buying him things the informant demanded like a whiny child and showered him with love. And Izaya loved that to no end, enjoying each kiss, hug and glance Shizuo gave him. Though thanks to being spoiled, Izaya didn't like when Shizuo left for too long for work or to the market. He tried to stick around him 24/7, being a possessive boyfriend and scaring away any girl or guy that tried to make a move on his Shizzy. Same was with Shizuo, though he didn't say any threats, he landed instant punches without hesitation if one tried to look at his Izzy the wrong way.

"We can cuddle all you want till morning, for now just lay here and rest," he leaned down to place a kiss on Izaya's forehead, earning a happy giggle which made Shizuo smile softly. "Need anything at the market?"

"Oh, the liquid is ending, so can you buy some? You can take my credit card in the wallet, on the desk."

"Sure. Strawberry as usual?" he asked as went over to the desk to grab the said credit card.

"Mmm… I want to try vanilla milkshake, strawberry cheesecake and one chocolate mint flavor. Oh! There was also a banana-strawberry one, it's new! If it will be there in the vapor section, then get it for me~"

Izaya quit smoking a bit less than half year ago, probably 5 months ago. He took Shizuo's words seriously back then, and tried to smoke something else. A fake vapor cigarette was of course not the same feeling he got from a cigarette, but it damaged his health less than normal nicotine. Of course the liquids cost a fair price, but it wasn't like he couldn't afford it with his salary as an info broker.

Shizuo nodded to Izaya's request before left to buy the needed items. Ah, Shizuo was really happy Izaya quit smoking normal cigarettes. He was glad his boyfriend didn't risk his health now.

"I wonder if they have milk flavors… Wouldn't hurt to try buy an extra vapor for me."

* * *

I had sudden inspiration to write a one shot x'D I have so many Shizaya ideas lately... But to roleplay them takes forever ;x; So I thought just to write them out and post as one shots~


End file.
